50 years later
by sw'Angel
Summary: Storys always repet itself, but they didn't think it could happend to them. Now 15 years later, must their daughter fix what they did wrong. InuXKag an a bit YumXShip
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! ^^ Here's the new fan fiction I made, that I put more effort to ^^ Hope you like it! Here we go! ****;D**

" **Talking "**

' **Thoughts '**

**Singing**

**Prologue**

**Fifty years later and Kagome****'s ****spell**

The sky, it looked like the bright pink sunshine was colored in blood. The village was silent, just like a graveyard. Just steps was heard, the steps of the miko chasing after the hanyou.

The Miko hold the bow tighter in her hand and looked back towards the village. 'Yumiko.. To day is the day' She thought and bit her lower lip before she took of after the hanyou again,

"Inuyasha! Today is the day I seal you're soul!" The miko cried and saw the hanyou jump down from the trees and he looked around.

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed and fired the arrow towards him. This day fifty years later, shall the story repeat itself.

A shrike pierced through the forest and the arrow hit the hanyou and sealed him against the God tree.

"Kagome… Bitch how could you?" Whispered the hanyou before his eyelid closed and he went to sleep.

Kagome looked at her beloved hanyou and felt to her knees and the tears started to pour down her cheeks.

'You faild me Inuyasha… You failed Yumiko….' Thought the miko, she heard a shrike behind here. She looked back and saw Sango stand behind her.

"Kagome…chan… Why?! Why did you do it?! Your baka!" Cried the taijiya and took a firm grip around her best friends arm.

Kagome lowered here eyes and sighed.

"Sango-chan, Yumiko… take good care of her…" She smiled against Sango and laid her hand on Sango's cheek.

"In 15 years, the spell I put on Inuyasha will break. And it's only Yumiko who is going to be abel to remove the arrow from his chest…" Kagome started to walk back to the village and raised her head to the sky.

"And when Inuyasha is free, a new era will begin… and in 15 years, my spell will also break."

**Pure is impure, Impure is pure****.**

**Good is bad, bad is good.**

**To live is to die, to die is to live.**

**

* * *

Prologue! And I'm going to put up two chapter today since I already have that finished :)  
**


	2. Enter Yumiko

_ POV_

" Talking "

' Thoughts '

Singing

**Chapter 1  
**

**Yumika, The Miko ****–**** Hanyou**

_My name is Higurashi, Yumiko. Daughter to the great hanyou Inuyasha, and the Miko Higurashi, Kagome. 15 years ago, sealed my mother my dad with a sacred arrow, a spell that will break on my 15:th birthday._

_Mom has been asleep since that day, but she will wake up when my dads spell breaks. Nobody knows why mom sealed dad on the Good tree. The people thinks it because the Sacred Jewel __;__ Shikon No Tama. The jewel that can fulfill every man, and demon's highest wish._

_My dad wanted to be a full demon, but he and my mom felt in love and he promised my mom that he would stay as a Hanyou for her sake._

_And now when my parents doesn't exist in the world of living, do I have to live and be trained by the taijiya Sango and the houshi Miroku, and the handsome Shippo._

_I always blushed when I thought of the young kitsune boy, maybe because he had that charm that talked to me. _

"Yumiko… It's time to eat! And you're going to meet Kaede-sama soon for you're miko training." Sango smiled and the young Inu girl as she sat in the tree like her dad used to do.

"Hai Sango-sama…" The young girl answered and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Sango. "But if your stupid kids starts to pull my ears again… I swear I will kill them." Yumiko smiled playfully and the girls started to walk back to the village.

"Yumiko… Tomorrow is the big day. The day your mothers spell will break on your dad." Kaede spoke as the two mikos walked around in the Inuyasha forest.

"But Kaede-obachan… How will I know when the time is right?" Yumiko looked up at the God tree and saw Inuyasha hang there looking peaceful as always.

"My child, Kagome will show you when the time is right. Your mother is… a bigger Miko than Kikyo-onesama ever was. And you're Kagome's offspring, even if you're not full trained you'll have the same power as her one day." The old woman smiled as she also looked up at the silver haired hanyou.

'Dad… Will you hate mom when the seal breaks, And you will be set free?' Thought Yumiko and sighned. But the peace was soon disturbed by a awful smell.

"Chikusho… this smell, It's Koga's smell!" Yumiko took quick of and left the old Miko standing there and shake her head. 'Just like her father… protecting over her mother.'

"Sango-sama! Koga?! Where is that wimpy-wolf?!" Growled the young Inu and squeezed her hand tight.

"Um… he went up to the Kagome shrine. He wanted to visit your mother." Answered Sango and gave Yumika a inquisitive face, but didn't get any answer because the girl was already gone.

'Koga that bakayaro! I told him to leave my mom alone!' Yumiko rushed in to where her mother rested and the wolf smell became stronger.

"Koga you're fucker!! I told you to leave my mother the hell alone!" Roared Yumiko and attacked Koga with her claws, but Koga were too quick for her and ducked to avoid her "Claws of sacred Yume".

"He… You're not getting any better baby mutt!" Laughed Koga and smiled at the girl.

"Koga what do you want?" Growled Yumiko and the wolf sighed and looked at the sleeping miko.

"Tomorrow… Is the day that everything's turning back to normal hu?" Asked Koga and stirred at Yumiko with his crystal blue eyes, the young hanyo nodded and sat down next to her mother and looked at the bright pink barrier that surrounded Kagome.

"Yeah, But… But I'm scared Koga…" Whispered Yumiko and her doggie ears twitched. The wolf sat down next to the Inu girl and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Yumi… you're strong. You have your mother confidence and your dads strength." Yumiko looked up at Koga and gave him a faint smile.

**Come my way**

**alone in this darkness**

**Come close to me **

**now I'll shine some light**

**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**

**I'll stay beside you**

**So come my way**

**

* * *

**

Okey Chapter 1! D Write what you think and I'll see you next time! Yanee! :D

**Words:**

Oba-chan - Old woman

Chan - familiar person (female)

Chikusho - Damn

Bakayaro - Idiot

Taijiya - Demon slayer

Houshi - Monk


	3. Welcome back Kagome and Inuyasha

"Talk"

'thinkign'

**song**

**-flashback-  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome back**** Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha.**

Morning rise, she felt the sun burn on her face and she opened her eyes slowly. The clod breeze gave her the chills, and she got up from the branch and jumped down to the ground.

"Happy Birthday… Yumiko. " The wind whispered and Yumiko smiled lightly.

"Arigato… Kagura." The young hanyo started to walk down to the village, she looked up at the sky and inhaled the sweet smell of breakfast. Sango was making melon breed and Tamagoyaki!

"Sango-sama! Save some breed to me!" Yumiko entered the hut and saw how Sango and Miroku smiled at her.

"Happy 15:th birthday Yumi." Sango gave her a plate and started to serve the kids as they woke up.

Sango and Miroku had three kids, Yurika that was 14 years old. She hade black brown hair that was always tided back in a ponytail, bick brown eyes and was about 5'0" long. Then there was Yurika's twin Kenshi, he had the same hair and eye color as Yurika, only thing was that he had his hair lose and was about 5'6" long. The third kid was little Kamishi that was only 5 years old. He had jetblack hair and big violet eyes that just melted you're heart.

"Ne Yumi-chan, how does it feel?" Kenshi asked and looked out through the window and his eyes spotted the Kagome shrine.

Yumiko sighned and showed a Tamagoyaki in her mouth. "I don't know, just like a typical day you know…" She didn't want to admit that she was scared, but she knew that the older could see it in her eyes.

"Yumiko my child… it's time to go." Kaede was standing in the doorway and was holding out a rusty old sword and smiled.

"What is that?! A old knife or what?" Yumiko took the old sword from Keade's hand and looked at it with a disgusted face.

"Its' Tetsuaiga child. It's your dads sword." Kaede start to walk and Yumiko followed, but looked back at Miroku and Sango who smiled and waved good bye.

"Ne.. Kaede-obachan, how come dad had this rusty old sword? It can't cut trough anything!" She young hanyo played with it and saw how Kaede smiled.

"When you're dad protected you're mom… and the rest of his friends. That sword would transformed and could kill a hundred youkais in one swing." Kaede opened the door and saw Kagome's body glow in a bright pink light.

"Whoho, do you think Totosai-jiji ever will make that kind of sword for me?" Said Yumiko in excitement but then looked down at her mother. _'It's time for her…'_

"Mother… Mother can you hear me?" Whispered Yumiko and tired to touch her mother but a barrier forced her hand back.

"Inu…ya…sha.." Whispered the Miko and the light became brighter around her.

"Ey Kaede-obachan! What's happening?!" Yumiko backed up and looked down at the old Miko.

"The spell, it's breaking. Kagome is staring to regain her strength." Soon the barrier started to grow an a big cracking sound filled the room and the bright light was fading away.

Yumiko looked at her mother, Kagome was sitting up.

"Kagome! Kagome you're awake my child!" Kaede sat down beside Kagome and they looked at each other.

"Kaede…obachan? Has it gone fifteen years?" Kaede smiled and nodded lightly and looked at Yumiko.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your own mother Yumiko?" But the young hanyo couldn't move. Her mother, she was looking at her! What if she didn't liked how she looked, how she acted, what if she would regret that she had her!

"Yumiko… Yumiko is that you?" Kagome raised up and walked up to her daughter. She laid a hand on the young girls cheek and stroked it softly.

"Mom… Oh mom you're awake!" Yumkio wrapped her arms around her mother and started to cry. She couldn't believe that it was her mother, her voice, her aura well everything was exactly like she have imagine.

"Yumiko, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything dear." The two woman cried in each others arm, but soon Kagome breaks the hug and looked at Kaede.

"Kaede-obachan… we need to talk, and I need to see Sango and Miroku." Kaede nodded and started to walk back to the former Houshi and the taijiya's hut.

"Mom… I…" Yumiko stardet but Kagome silenced her.

"I know Yumiko… But we can talk after I have spoken to Sango and Miroku." Kagome smiled at her daughter and walked out from the shrine, leaving her novice daughter alone.

Kagome walked up to the Inuyasha forest and looked around, so many memories.

**-Flashback-**

"**Somebody… Pleas same me!!" Cried the fifteen Kagome and run into the forest.**

"**The Sacred Jewel, Give it to me!" The youkai said and took a strike at Kagome.**

"**Waa! Itaii!" Kagome landed on the ground with a bump and looked around her.**

"**Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time on the Centipede Youkai?!" Said a voice and she looked up to see that guy what was pinned to the god tree.**

'**It.. just talked?' She thought and starred at him before she rose. "Are you alive?"**

"**Just kill it with one strike, like you did too me." He said but got a dumb look on his face.**

"**Haha don't look so dumb Kikyo! Lost you're mind already?" He said and got a weird smile on his face.**

"**Wait a minute. Kikyo, Kikyo who's this Kikyo person?! Listen here my name is…" Kagome got up but he looked up and silenced her.**

"**She's coming…" Before she could react the youkai came from nowhere from the god trees braches and started chasing her again.**

**-End of Flashback-**

'That time… Inuyasha rescued me… Not because he knew who I was but for the Sacred Jewel.' Kagome sighned and started to walk again towards the bone eater well.

'This is where I could go from time to time, but Inuyasha and I have so many memories here to…' She let her fingers touch the old wood and a smile formed on her lips.

"Wonder what mom, grampa and Souta is doing right now…" She looked down in the well and sat on the edge of the well.

"Are you going to try?" Kagome looked back and smiled when she saw Sango approach from the woods. "I mean you just wake up and I can't say how much I missed you, before you disappear?"

"Sango-chan… I'm sorry but I had to..." Sango broke her of and smiled.

"I know Kagome-chan… But we all know that they are alright." Kagome looked at her friend didn't understand what she said.

"You see… Yumiko can go through. So your mom knows everything." Kagome nodded and sat her feet on the ground again and looked at the direction where the god tree was.

"I'm heading back to the village. Go see him Kagome… I don't know what happened that day but, I'm just glad you're back." The Miko saw how her friend walked back to the forest and Kagome started to walk toward the god tree.

The light from the sun made her close her eyes before she could see anything. The looked up at the god tree and saw the Inu hanyo hang there looking quit peacefully.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and she felt how her heart pulsed and she saw the arrow pulse too.

'What's happening? Is it time Inuyasha? Is it time for you to wake up?' Kagome's body was soon in contact with the ground and she felt how her heart was beating harder and harder.

**Pure is impure, Impure is pure****.**

**Good is bad, bad is good.**

**To live is to die, to die is to live.**

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw how his whole body pulsed with her heartbeat. The arrow of sealing was going to break.

"Inuyasha… Are you going to hate me?" Kagome felt Inuyasha's aura get stronger and how his hand started to move.

"Ka-go-me" Kagome felt her heart stop as Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

'Oh no! I can sense it, his anger… his hate towards me. Why is he angry?!' She finally got up and Inuyasha started to open his eyes.

"Mom! Kagome-sama! Kagome-chan!" All of the voices mixed together broke the afternoon peace and Yumiko jumped around in the trees.

"Mom! Where are you?!" Yumiko shouted and landed somewhere between the bone eater well and the god tree. Then she smelled it, the mix of her mom and dad… fear and anger also.

"Chimata! He's awake!" Yumiko started to run towards the god tree, she stopped as she heard a soft whisper in the air, the name of her mother. Her eyes got wider as she saw Inuyasha open his eyes and stared out through the forest.

"D…Dad?" Yumiko couldn't believe her eyes, after fifteen years the spell of her mom and dad was broken. They could finally start being a family again.

"Inuyasha… You're alive I see…" Kagome stood before the hanyo and saw how he looked down on her with hate in his eyes.

"Kagome, why are you here?" He asked and looked down at the arrow that was pierced into his heart once more.

"The seal was supposed to work only for fifteen years… I'm here to see for my self that you couldn't break it." Kagome looked at Yumiko who stirred at her parents with fear.

"Fhe, the mighty Kagome couldn't kill me! You're as week as Kikyo was ya know!" Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his hand around the arrow but removed quickly again.

"Shit!! Did you have to juse the arrow of sealing?! Couldn't you just kill me with the arrow of purifying instead?!" Roared Inuyasha and showed his fangs.

"Mom! What's going on mother?!" Yumiko approached from the bushes and walked slowly towards her parents.

"Don't come near Yumiko! If you'll get to close, you might break the seal!" Shouted Kagome and heard how Inuyasha laughed.

"So, the mighty Kagome found another youkai to fuck after she sealed me? Well, what a shame to produce another hanyo to this world."

Yumiko felt how her heart dropped, didn't her dad know about her? What happened between them?

"Inuyasha can't you recognise your own daughter?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw how is face changed and he looked at the young hanyo.

"How could that be my daughter?!" Cried Inuyasha and looked back at Kagome. "You lied to me Kagome! You said that you didn't want the baby bitch!"

"I never said that! It was you how wanted her removed you're ass!" Cried Kagome back and felt how tears began to build behind her eyes. "It was you how said you didn't want to have a child, and that it was a mistake to mate me! And that you wanted the Sacred jewel to become a full youkai!"

"It was you who lied to me Inuyasha no Baka!!"

**-Flashback-**

"**Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome looked around as she went out from the hut. "Wonder where he could be…"**

**Kagome started to walk around and rubbed her belly, she was going into labour soon and it would be nice to get this rock out of her soon.**

**She went to look after the Sacred jewel before she went to the god tree to relax for a while. **

"**Kagome… There you are!" She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha go towards her.**

"**Hey you, where were you?" Kagome smiled happy and was going to give him a kiss but Inuyasha backed off.**

"**Kagome, I can't do this. I don't want this kid, and I made a huge mistake when I took you as a mate." She looked at her mate in horror as he said it and she felt her heart stop.**

"**What? Inuyasha I don't understand why-" But she couldn't say more before Inuyasha hit her in the face and she felt into the ground. "What? Inuyasha?!"**

"**I'm going to take the sacred jewel, and you can't stop me Kagome" Before Kagome could react kicked Inuyasha her on the side and grabbed her hair.**

"**I'm going to be a full youkai and slaughter the whole village, and I'm going to let your pregnant fat ass to watch."**

**-End of Flashback-**

"You swore to protect me and your family Inuyasha… Me and Yumiko! Instead you betrayed me!!" Kagome felt how the tears ran down her face and how her eyes got puffy red.

"E..Ey that was not how it went! You betrayed me you bitch!" Screamed Inuyasha and looked at Yumiko. "I did want her, It was you who didn't want a hanyo kid!"

**-Flashback-**

**Inuyasha woke early and saw who Kagome still was asleep, he kissed her forehead befor he got out from the hut. He walked a bit before he came to Kikyo's grave.**

"**Kagome is going to have her kid soon… I wish you where her to see her." He laid a hand on the grave before he rose and walked away.**

"**INUYASHA!" He stopped and saw how arrows pierced through the branch before him. He looked back and saw Kagome stand a few feet from him.**

"**Kagome… what is this about?!" He felt how his heart stopped and Kagome aimed an arrow against him.**

"**I just come to a answer that I have thought about for some time now…" He saw how Kagome smiled and the arrow started to glow.**

"**I don't want you, or this filthy hanyo kid!" She let the arrow go, but Inuyasha ducked from it and the branch blow up when the arrow hit it.**

"**When I have killed you, and given birth to your filthy kid. I'm going to use the Sacred jewel to make it human."**

'**No… not again! Not you too Kagome!" Inuyasha growled before he jumped up in a tree and disappeared. 'Kagome... you betrayed me, I'll never forgive you!'**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Wait, wait! You both have different story… so who's real?"


	4. The guy who felt inlove with Yumiko

**Chapter 3**

**Enter ****Takika the one who felt in love with Yumiko**

"So... which one is the real story?!" Cried an upset Yumiko and looked at her parents, this wasn't how it supposed to be. They were supposed to be a happy family, not a split family who argued all the time.

"Mine is!" Responded Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

'How could he/she lied to my daughter like that?!'

"Youkai! It's a youkai!" Scream was ringing in the air and the alarm bell rang loudly trough the forest.

"No! The village, the Shikon no Tama!!" Kagome took her bow from the ground and ran towards the village.

"Mom stop!" Cried Yumiko and was going to run after, but the voice of Inuyasha stopped her.

"Oi! You're not going to leave me here! Just get off this stupid arrow!" Shouted Inuyasha and Yumiko looked at her dad and nodded. She climbed up on the branch and took a firm grip around the stick and started to pull.

"Let go… **JUST LET GOOO!!" **Screamed Yumiko and a bright pink light shined around the arrow and it soon disappeared. She felt her dad pulse as they landed gracefully on the ground.

"I did it!" Laughed Yumiko and looked at her dad, who smiled at her.

"Oh that's right… Here." Yumiko handed Inuyasha the rusty sword and smiled. "I think you need this to help mom."

"Help?! Ha not after what she did to me!" Said Inuyasha and crossed his arms. Yumiko looked at her father and sighed.

'I guess the story about him being stubborn was true.'

"Haha the sacred jewel is mine!" They saw how a young guy came running and he hade the jewel in his hand.

"Give it back! Hiraikotsu!" Soon they saw the big boomerang hit the ground and the young guy jumped up on a tree.

"Ha, stupid humans! You can never catch me!" The guy smiled and looked down at the gang that surrounded him. Yumiko looked at him, he could not be older than her. He had golden hair, bright blue eyes, a black and violet kimono and where about 5'0" long

"Aha… I'll guess this is the famous jewel protectors. The gang that collected the jewel shards, and defeated Naraku." He looked down at Yumiko and smiled. "And this must be the offspring of Inuyasha and Kagome that I heard so much about."

"Hey what did you heard about me you sucker?!" Growled the young hanyo and cracked the fingers.

"Haha, That your parents was tricked to despise each other, so that the story that happened sixty five years ago would repeat." Said the young guy and looked down at Kagome.

"You… what's your name punk!" Said Inuyasha and walked towards him.

"My name is Takika. The son of Horisha, who is the leader of the wind tribe." Said Takika and leaned against the tree.

"Takika hu? So punk, are you ready to die?!" Said Inuyasha and drawn the Tetsuaiga and jumped up towards Takika and tried to hit him, but the young youkai just backed off and jumped down from the tree.

"Claws of sacred yume!" Yumiko attacked Takika from behind and cut him on his shoulder. Takika looked back at the young hanyo and saw how his blood dripped down from her claws.

"You're stronger than you look…" Yumiko smiled at her dad compliment and saw how her mother smiled proudly.

"He… a hanyo shouldn't fight a youkai! Prepare to die young one!" Growled Takika and aimed towards Yumiko.

"He, come on fucker! Blood Crushing Fangs!"Yumiko aimed at Takika but missed and Takika jumped up in a tree again. "Oi! Come down so I can beat your sorry as!" Shouted Yumiko and growled at the youkai.

"Hand over the Shikon no Tama Takika… Nothing god will come out of it." Kagome walked towards the branch and reached out her hand towards him.

"Miko… Why didn't you make a wish? If you did… the jewel would be out of this world…" Takika looked Kagome in the eyes and saw how they softened.

"Because I had... have everything I ever wanted." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "And nothing will ever change my mind."

Takika nodded and tossed the jewel towards Kagome and she caught it. Kagome smiled and put it in her kimono sleeve and walked back to her friends.

"Yumiko…" The young youkai jumped down and walked up towards Yumiko. "I will see you again." Said Takika before he took off, the young hanyo just stood there and had a weird look on her face.

"I think somebody like you." Teased Shippo and Yumiko looked at him angry.

"Uruse Shippo no yaro!" Growled the young hanyo and started chasing the young fox.

"I told you she got her temperament from her dad…" Sighed Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at the former houshi.

"Say that to my face Miroku!"

"Well he has a point Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at the young kids chasing around.

"Well she has your attitude…" Said Inuyasha and crossed his arms before a 'fhe' escaped from his lips.

"How about we leave the kids and get back to the village." Said Sango and the rest nodded before they walked back. Kagome smiled lightly and looked up at the sky, it was so peacefully finally.

"Ne Kagome… Can I talk to you…" Inuyasha took her hand and leaded her away from the others. Kagome gave him a confused look but didn't fight back.

They settled down on a hill and looked out over the village, the Miko looked over at the hanyo and gave him a question look.

"Ne Inuyasha…" But he cut her off.

"That day you sealed me… why did you use the sealing arrow? And why only seal me for fifteen years?" Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes but the woman looked down.

"Because I didn't want Yumiko to go through her whole life without her parents…" Kagome licked her lips and looked up on the sunset. "And I guess that somewhere in my heart, I still loved you even at that point."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at his mating mark, they where still mates. That would explain why nor Kagome or himself could kill on another.

"Kagome… I don't know who would set up us like that, but now I know that you never would turn Yumiko into a human." Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand in hers, who ever set them up would pay for it.

"But we don't have any enemies left… who would set up a trap like that?" The whole gay sat one again around the campfire, Sango was feeding the little one and Yumiko was asleep with her head in Kagome's lap.

"It can't be one of Naraku's… they all died after we killed him." Said Inuyasha and took another grilled fish.

"Not Kagura, but she mated Sesshomaru so it couldn't be her." Said Sango and burped Kamishi before she put him down in on a blanket and tried to get him to sleep.

"But then who could it be? Sure we have enemies but non that would make us separate." Said Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. "And don't say Koga-kun Inuyasha, He would never do that."

"Besides… now that his mated with Ayame, he wouldn't come and visit Kagome-sama after that." Said Miroku and saw how Shippo took a seat next to him.

"How come all our friends got married or mated while we where gone?" Asked Kagome played with Yumiko's hair.

"Because we all got in love?" Said Sango sarcastic and leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder.

-NEXT DAY-

"Why?! Mom I always follow Sango when she's going on demon hunt!" Cried Yumiko and saw how Kagome crossed her arms.

"Yumiko, Inuyasha is going with Sango today. You need to help me with some villagers." Said Kagome and picked up a basket of herbs.

"This is not fair! You can't tell me what to do mom, I'm fifteen!" Cried Yumiko again and got it now how Kenshi and Yurika felt when their parents told them no.

"Yumiko, you do as I say! Or you're not going on the Sakura festival tomorrow." Said Kagome firmly and started to walk towards the village.

Kagome's, Inuyasha's and Yumiko's hut was a bit outside the villages just 10 feet from the jewel shrine. So if any youkai had the nerve to steal the sacred jewel, Inuyasha would be there to kick their sorry asses. Kagome was happy that she and Inuyasha made up, and they were already talking about getting another pup.

Yumiko smiled and looked at her mom, everything was like she wanted it to be. The young hanyo stopped and sniffed through the air.

"What's wrong honey?"

"This smell… It smells like..." But the young hanyo didn't have time to finish her sentence before the wind picked up a high speed and Takika stood before her.

"Yo Yumiko! I though I smelled you're filthy smell." Takika smiled playfully and his fangs were showed, sure he was handsome. But Yumiko couldn't forget Shippo's handsome face, his cute tail and how he hand grown the last years.

"Takika... I don't have time right now!" Yumiko got pass the young wind youkai and walked up to her mother.

"Yumiko, you're my woman! I'm going to mate you when we get older!" Said Takika and took the young hanyos hand.

Kagome looked at the young ones and signed. 'God he reminds me of a young Kouga-kun'

"Excuse me! Take your hands of her your little piece of shit!" Takika was knocked back and Shippo was shaking with anger. Who dared to talk to his Yumiko like that? He could admit that he had feelings for the young Inu hanyo, and no one would take her away from him.

"Hey your mangy kitsune! What was that for your fucker?!" Shouted Takika and raised up from the ground.

"What do you want from her?!" Growled Shippo and was ready to hit Takika again.

"I'm in love with Yumiko! It was love on first sight, and I'm going to marry her!"

"Fhe you sound like that mangy wolf Koga." Inuyasha and Sango came out from the forest and Inuyasha crossed his arms. "And nobody is going to marry her, she's only fifteen so don't come near her your punk."

Inuyasha laid a arm around his daughters shoulder and started to walk towards the village, Takika snorted and looked at Shippo before he took of.

"Touch my mate and you'll die kitsune." Shippo looked up toward the sky and saw how Takika took of with the wind.

"Ko-Kora!! She's not your mate… dammit!!" Cried the young kitsune after him and growled quietly.

"You have grown Shippo-chan, Is it just me or do you have a thing for my daughter?" Kagome smiled and put an arm around Shippo's shoulders. She has always been like a mother to the young kitsune, and she would continue to act like one.

"Do-Don't be ridicules Kagome! Yumiko is like a sister to me." Said Shippo and a faint blush crawled up on his cheeks. Kagome smiled and nodded lightly.

"Okey, whatever you say"


End file.
